Call Me Sensei
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Lee has to study for his Biology of Genders class!  But there's a problem.  He can't even say half the terms!  It's up to his roommate to help him get over it.  GaaLee AU


Biology of Genders was a very intimate class, differentiating the youthful race of men from the beautiful, near alien species of women…

Did he mention intimate?

Of course Lee was more mature than the, _"Tee hee, look, there's a –"_, but he found it unnerving nonetheless to be looking at the very in depth photography of a… a…

"It's just a vagina." Warm breath touched the back of his neck and his computer chair creaked anciently as hands weighed down on its back. "What is there to be scared of?"

"I-I am not scared!" Lee screeched before he could control his voice. Horror made him pale and he cleared his throat as if the action would save him from the embarrassment written across his blushing face. "As you said, it is just a – a…"

"Va-," his roommate prompted. "Va-…"

"-g-g-g-… It is only what it is!"

"Yes," agreed his roommate. The weight and breath disappeared, a moment later replaced by a piece of paper and a pencil being put in front of him. "So why don't you try writing it down instead?"

He picked up the pencil. Held it over the paper. He told himself to write it.

The pencil, traitorous thing that it was, would not move.

There was a warm chuckle from behind him. "This from the man who ran around campus in a thong last semester."

"I-I was drunk then! You should have stopped me before that happened!" Lee spun around to glare wearily at his companion. "Anyone could have seen m-my…"

"Penis." The redhead casually plopped down on his cot, diagonal from where he sat. His blue-green eyes roved the room before settling back down on him. "Cock. Dick. Male reproductive gland."

"Yes! That."

"That's in the past. There's nothing we can do now to change what has happened," his roommate said sagely in that low, rough voice of his.

Lee hung his head ashamedly. "I suppose you are right…"

"Nothing to do…" he pulled out his Apple iPhone, "except relive it." His thumb moved across the screen and it wasn't long before his lips twitched up amusedly. "Long, hard work went into creating such a masterpiece of flesh."

He squeaked. Like a mouse. But he would never admit to it. "Y-you still have those?"

"Not still – I have these _again_. After you erased them the last time, I had to go to a trusted, anonymous source for copies."

"… It was Naruto-kun, was it not?"

His roommate held a hand to him, palm upwards, and curled his pointer finger at him. _Come hither_, it said. His roommate did not so much as smile as give him a very heated, very demanding look.

"Oh, no you do _not_! I have to study for this test, Gaa-chan, and I can not do that if you are doing perverted things to me!"

"But you can't even write vagina down. How do you plan on doing the test?"

He thought about that for a very, very long moment. It was a very good question because Lee really had no answer. "I-I shall figure something out! I usually do."

"I think I've figured out something for you."

"Really?" His interest was piqued. He swung his chair around to face his roommate – his _lover_.

"Yes." Gaara nodded seriously. "I'm going to do many dirty things to your body so that, when you go to take the test, you won't be embarrassed about mere _words_."

He dodged Lee's textbook.

His stuffed squirrel.

And his alarm clock.

But he failed to avoid the computer chair and it hit his torso, putting him on his back with a wheeze.

"You are such a pervert, Gaa-chan!"

The redhead pushed the chair off of him and calmly sat up. "You wouldn't be with me if you had a problem with that."

Again, that was another good point. Lee could be jealous of how much sense Gaara made in a day. And then furious because of how lewd he was!

He bit down on the earlier proffered pencil, gnashing it between his teeth. He was not easily frustrated, but this was an experience to try anyone's patience.

"Come over here, Lee," Gaara said, whispered, _husked_. He crossed his arms and pulled his shirt over his head. "You're more of a hands-on learner – you'll never pass the test reading through a book. I'll help you study."

'_That smirk that he is wearing right now,'_ Lee thought to himself, _'could make ice melt.'_ And it was well known that Lee was no iceberg.

He was moving across the room before he could tell himself that this was most likely a very bad idea.

Gaara had stripped him of his pants and boxers and sat him down in his lap before he could convince himself to retreat back to his desk.

Soft, spring-water tasting lips were against his the instant he was settled, a gentle tongue invading his mouth and questing thoroughly. Gaara always liked to explore him and his pleasure spots, as if each time they made love was the first time and all he wanted to do was learn about him.

He felt youthful – like every inch of his body was alive with the fires of passion! But the only sounds that crawled up his throat into Gaara's mouth were low, keening gasps and cries as pale, warm hands drifted across his skin and touched him.

Gaara had that affect on him. In his own opinion, it was worrying, as no one could ever make him so quiet when he felt this happy and excited and wired up.

"Say it with me now. Pe…"

"P-pe…"

"Is."

"Is!" He arched into Gaara's hand, nails biting down hard into his shoulders as he seemed bent on providing _literal_ examples for what he was speaking of.

"Penis."

Lee bit down on his bottom lip. _'I can not say it!'_

Gaara pressed a lingering kiss to his jaw. His hand became rough around him, rubbing up and down, and Lee's mind fogged over instantly. How was he supposed to think if he couldn't even… what was he thinking?

He was not sure. Gaara's touch had him distracted.

"Penis," his lover said again into the curve of his throat.

"Pee…"

"No. Pe_nis_."

"Gaa-chan!"

"Yes, I do have a penis."

He sent a cindering pout in his direction, black eyes teary. "More…"

"If you want to go on to the next level of pleasure, you're going to have to graduate this level first."

"…" He mumbled something hurriedly under his breath. Then cried out as a thumb pressed into the head of his member.

"Did you say something?"

"P-peanuts…"

"Not quite." He did something absolutely _dynamic_ with his hand, something that had Lee's mind spinning.

"PENIS!"

Gaara smiled. "I'm proud of you, Lee. Now, tell me what this canal here is…"

Lee snarled. He had had enough of this!

So he shoved Gaara down on his spine, pinned him there with both hands, and glowered at him. "You are so mean to tease me like this!" His body jerked and then shuddered pleasantly. "W-wait, where are you touching…"

"You're right. It is mean of me to tease you like that. I'll make a deal with you." Slick sounds of wet fingers invading him echoed through the small room. Lee collapsed into Gaara's chest, wondering (he was simply amazed that he had the mind power left to do so!) when exactly the redhead had lubed his digits. "One lesson per every round, that way we don't get frustrated with our… tutoring session."

Tutoring? Oh, no… "I-I am n-nn-not going to ca-aah-ll you, nngh, sensei!"

"But I'm tutoring you. Therefore, I am teaching you. If I am teaching you, then you must address me formally."

"T-this is in n-gaah!-o way f-f-formal!"

Gaara kissed him, swallowing his cries as he added a second finger. "That is no way to speak to your sensei."

"P-pervert!"

"You love it."

And the saddest truth was that… Yes. He did.

Or else, as Gaara had already said, he would not be with him.

"You've already completed one lesson – now let's reward you." He flipped them over so that Lee was on the bottom, the redhead looming hungrily over him. A third finger was added. "Do you want sensei inside of you as your reward?"

He should fight him.

He should throw more things at him.

He should scream something right about now or Bruce Lee his way out of this awkward situation.

Instead, he nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Gaara's shoulders, dragging him back down against his chest. "Y-YOSH!"

"Yosh, what?"

"Yo-ooooh-sh, s-s-sensei…"

The fingers were removed. Lee looked down between their bodies to see something considerably larger nudging at his entrance.

"Very good… Lee-kun."

His breath caught.

"Now let's give you incentive to ace your test." And he pushed inside of him, all at once, and Lee's mouth gaped open for air that wouldn't come at the sudden fullness.

His lover smiled softly at him, beads of sweat rolling down his handsome features, and another kiss was delivered, deep and sweet and lovely. "Do your best for me."

~::~

_Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, rockleerox93! I wish… I wish I could write a story as fantastic as you are! But that's not possible… S-so please accept this instead! I LOVE YOU. _


End file.
